Gerald Perreau
Biography Character: Dudley 'Dud' Birthday: April 1, 1938 Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan Date of Death: August 3, 2002 Place of Death: Los Angeles, California First Short: Curley Last Short: Who Killed Doc Robbin Number of Shorts: 2 History: Gerald Richard Perreau-Saussine, later known as Peter Miles was a child actor, and later a novelist. Perreau's first screen role was portraying Humphrey Bogart's son in the 1944 film Passage to Marseille. In 1947, Perreau was cast to play the character "Dudley 'Dud' in the Hal Roach comedies Curley and Who Killed Doc Robbin. Pearreau continued working as a child actor, most notably playing "Tom" in the The Red Pony. Having little success in show business as an adult, Perreau decided to retire. He became an appraiser, high school teacher, and novelist. Using the pseudonym Richard Miles, Perreau wrote novels and poems. Two of his earliest novels were twice recipients of the Samuel Goldwyn Creative Writing Awards. Another novel of Perreau's was adapted in 1969 as the film That Cold Day in the Park. Perreau wrote the screenplay for the film adaptation, as well as screenplays for two other films: They Saved Hitler's Brain and The Madmen of Mandoras. Perreau died of cancer in Los Angels, California List of Shorts * Curley * Who Killed Doc Robbin Other Projects * Passage to Marseille (1944) - with Humphrey Bogart * San Diego I Love You (1944) - with Buster Keaton * Dark Waters (1944) * Hi, Beautiful (1944) - with Hattie McDaniel * The Clock (1945) - with Judy Garland * Bud Abbott and Lou Costello in Hollywood (1945) - with Abbott and Costello * The Love of Ours (1945) * Yolanda and the Thief (1945) - with Fred Astaire * Possessed (1947) - with Joan Crawford and Robert Young * Heaven Only Knows (1947) - with Robert Cummings * Family Honeymoon (1948) * Enchantment (1948) * The Red Pony (1949) - with Myrna Loy and Robert Mitchum * Special Agent (1949) * Roseanna McCoy (1949) * Song of Surrender (1949) - with Gigi Perreau (Gerald's sister) * The Good Humor Man (1950) - with Billy Gray * Trigger, Jr. (1950) - with Roy Rogers and Dale Evans * California Passage (1950) * Quo Vadis (1951) - with Robert Taylor * At Sword's Point (1952) * Family Theatre - "Trial of Tara" (1953) * Shower of Stars - Season 1, Episode 4 - "A Christmas Carol" (1954) * Father Knows Best - Season 2, Episode 4 - "First Disillusionment" (1954) - with Billy Gray * Crusader - Season 1, Episode 6 - "The Bargain" (1955) * The Lone Ranger - Season 5, Episode 33 - "Canuck" (1957) - with Clayton Moore and Jay Silverheels * Dragnet - Season 8, Episode 10 - "The Big Nazi" (1955) * Dragnet - Season 8, Episode 13 - "The Big Hype" (1955) * 77 Sunset Strip - Season 1, Episode 12 - "The Court Martial of Johnny Murdo" (1958) * Maverick - Season 2, Episode 20 - "Yellow River" (1959) * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond - Season 1, Episode 10 - "The Vision" (1959) * Colt .45 - Season 2, Episode 1 - "The Escape" (1959) - with Adam West * Perry Mason - Season 2, Episode 28 - "The Case of the Spanish Cross" (1959) * 26 Men - Season 2, Episode 39 - "Refuge at Broken Bow" (1959) * The Man from Blackhawk - Season 1, Episode 20 - "The Ghost of Lafitte" (1960) * The Betty Hutton Show (1959-1960) - with Betty Hutton and Gigi Perreau * The Blue Angels - Season 1, Episode 6 - "Tiger Blood" (1960) * The Madmen of Mandoras (1963) - Writer * They Saved Hitler's Brain (1968) - Writer * That Cold Day in the Park (1969) - Writer ---- Category:Curley Regular Category:Deceased Rascals Category:Male Rascals Category:Our Gang Actors